


is that my shirt?

by whistlingwindtree



Series: amuse-bouche [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Double Drabble, F/M, aosficnet drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/pseuds/whistlingwindtree
Summary: tripdaisy prompt: is that my shirt?





	is that my shirt?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheQueenInTheNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/gifts).



> written for the AoS Ficnet 2 July Drabble Challenge!

“Not that I don’t appreciate the view,” Daisy teased as she entered her dorm’s kitchen. “Is that my shirt?”

Antoine Triplett, who was reaching for his hidden candy stash, grinned sheepishly.

“It must’ve gotten mixed with my laundry by accident.” He dug into a bag of foil wrapped chocolates. “Didn’t realize till it was the only clean top I could find.”

Daisy’s heart skipped a beat at Trip’s muscular biceps, and six pack abs straining under her black band t-shirt.

She’d been crushing on him since Orientation, but he was _way_ out of her league. Airforce ROTC on an academic scholarship, Trip had the sweetest custom Jeep SUV, and all the pretty girls and boys flocked to him like bees to honey.

Daisy, a community college transfer with an ugly van just couldn’t compete. 

“Looks better on you than it did on me,” she shrugged.

Trip unwrapped a piece of chocolate, his eyes not leaving her face. “I owe you.” He popped it in his mouth. “Let me take you out to dinner.”

The corner of Daisy’s mouth lifted. “Only if you wear that shirt.”

Trip grinned, unwrapping another chocolate, this time holding it out to her. “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
